


Redemption

by MyPaperWorld



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean Winchester, Dying Castiel, Dying Dean, Gen, Hurt Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 17:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1991199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyPaperWorld/pseuds/MyPaperWorld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All that is left is Dean now, fading quick from his wounds while he holds Sam, but he swears he can hear Castiel coming to save him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redemption

It was a suicide mission and Dean didn’t care, there were hundreds of fucking demons, Dean had only made it this far due to his demonic nature and didn’t stop to realize his wounds until they were all dead.. After Castiel’s grace faded out and he died, Dean, in his new demon form and Sam, crazed in his grief, decided to take on one suicide mission after another.

So three vampire nest exterminations of about 200 hundred, a graveyard’s worth of ghosts and several demons it would come down to a warehouse of demons and ex-angels where the brother’s crazy mission to kill everything would come to a halt.

Dean knew he was alone now, his back pressed weakly against the warehouse’s back wall, his chest heaving gently around the large blade protruding his chest, sliding with a sickening -shlick- at each shuddering breath. His eyes were black, his hand firmly gripping his brother Sam’s arm, who had succumbed to his wounds a few minutes earlier, but Dean refused to see his brother’s demise and still gripped tight, not wanting to pass away without his brother nearby. 

Dean’s lips twitched gently as a smile slowly appeared on his lips, a laugh beginning to echo throughout the corpse-filled warehouse. He was covered in blood, and although he didn’t feel cold liquid drying on him, he shivered, his hand slowly releasing his brother, running his fingers through his brother’s long, blood caked hair. 

“Sammy, we… Do you… think we saved enough..?” His eyes clouded black, a single tear beginning to form in his eye, he could feel everything starting to darken, when suddenly he felt he wasn’t alone. He sensed there was something else in here with them, with all the bodies, he could hear wings flapping, he could hear the sound of a trench coat, and finally; his eyes resting on gentle blue hues.

“Cas…” Dean whimpered, knowing he was hallucinating, he was dying. 

The voice spoke, “Dean.. I am here to take you home.. to take you to your brother…” The man in a trench coat neared him, pausing briefly as Dean shook, an unmistakably child-like whimper escaping his lips.

Dean’s whimper turned to a pleading laugh, “Cas… Demons cannot enter heaven… No matter…” Suddenly feeling too weak to finish his sentence, he was to be separated from his brother. 

Castiel kneeled by Dean, leaning close; “Dean… can’t you see… you’ve done enough… you’ve given your entire life, you’ve been redeemed, you’ve been redeemed, Dean, you’ve… You’ve been saved.” Cas’ blue hues welling with tears as he saw Dean gasp gently halfway from the pain and half from shock. When Castiel had seen that Dean was dying, he had came in an instance, knowing it was his place to guide his ‘human’ to his heaven-- to his new home. 

Dean shook his head gently, he had redeemed himself? A tear escaped and ran down his cheek as he focused on Castiel, “I…” but he couldn’t finish, breathing taking over, he suddenly realized that… he was breathing? Demons don’t breathe. With sudden realization that he was human a sob escaped Dean’s throat and he smiled, crying out in joy.

Dean blinked several times and Castiel knew his time was nearing, the darkness in Dean’s eyes seemed to fade until all that remained was an innocent green shade. With two finger’s, Castiel gently reached out and pressed them to Dean’s forehead he could feel how tired Dean’s soul was, beaten and bruised, but completely clean with pure intentions… The darkness that had once tainted it, was gone, washed away by their original creed; ‘saving people, hunting things… the family business.’

The last thought to cross Dean’s mind; “Goodnight Sammy, I am proud of us.” 

Castiel carried Dean’s soul to heaven, it floated upwards to it’s rightful place without a fight, weightless as his spirit before the apocalypse, before hell..   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NOW

Castiel would stare gently from far off, a smile on his face. He wanted to talk to the brother’s, but it was not his place to intrude on their little heaven. Instead he watched as two brothers, bonded together by unbreakable trials, two once hunters sit on the hood of a 67-chevy impala, head’s facing upwards, smiling brightly as they watch the night-sky dance with brilliant fireworks.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave your kudos and comments, sorry this was really depressing and short.


End file.
